Sparks: Dawn and Paul
by L.X.ie
Summary: Happy 4th of July everyone! This is Sparks: Dawn and Paul! I found this picture searching for fireworks to make my first holiday story. I normally do contestshipping so it's kinda odd for me to do ikarishipping but I think I did well :) but look out for Sparks: May and Drew XD


A young blunette was walking back to the Pokémon Center from the Veilstone City Department store. Happily, she skipped along in her simple green dress.

She was headed toward the field where the meteorites were. That's where all the kids and families gathered to play and celebrate the Fourth of July.

Stopping briefly, she balanced on one leg to dislodge a pebble in her white sandal. Glancing at the pink and orange sky she calculated it was about nine. She'd better hurry or all the good spots would be taken.

Picking up the pace she was at the field claiming a spot. A few other families and children were running around playing with sparklers waiting for the fireworks. There were a few picnics and even a buffet table for people to share, courtesy of the city.

She let her Pokémon out, letting them play with the other Pokémon. She took out a sparkler she bought from the department store and lit it with some help from cyndaquil.

She was playing around with the sparkler, spelling out her name, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Uh, not you."

Turning around she saw the one and only Paul. He was dressed casually for the hot weather. A grey T-shirt covered his torso and a black short-sleeved button-up shirt over that, a similar yet different approach to his normal clothes. He wore kaki shorts, a little under his knee added with black flip-flops.

He looked completely different than from what she usually sees of him. She never could guess that Paul _owned_ a pair of flip-flops, let alone wear any. He also showed more skin than she ever seen him before. He always had a turtleneck and a long sleeved sweatshirt and pants, covered from head to toe.

…Well more neck to toe.

Dawn's the one with the hat, which she took off to keep from sweating in the Veilstone summer humidity.

"What are you doing here, Troublesome." He always demands, never questions.

She peered at him with those cobalt eyes. He never thought he would actually see her after the Sinnoh league five years ago. Yet, she was there.

In Veilstone.

In a flirty green summer dress that danced right above her knee, he never thought she would be seen in anything but pink. And she was playing with a glowing sparkler, spelling something in the air, like a little child.

She half-heartedly glared at him. "The name's _Dawn_. Thought you were smart enough to remember that _Paul_."

The sparkler was ready to go out, so she took out another one from the box on the ground to ignite. It was glowing even more brightly as the sun set.

Stepping close to see her better, Paul was only a few feet in front of her. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm just taking a little holiday before my next contest. Why are _you_ here?" She spelt out 'you' in the air.

The purple haired boy shrugged. "Reggie convinces me to come, to let the Pokémon see the fireworks."

"Where is Reggie?" She asked at the mention of his brother.

He shrugged again. "He'll find me."

She lights another. "Want one?" She questions and offers him a sparkler.

He scoffs and says, "That's for kids."

She raises an eyebrow and scoffs back at him. "Hellooo? You _are_ a kid."

"Last time I checked I was 16."

"Last time I checked that's still a kid," She paused thinking, "at least according to the law you're still a minor."

"No."

"Come ooon."

"No."

"Pleease?"

"No."

"Don't be boring!"

"Shut up, Troublesome."

"Catch!" She threw a hot sparkler at him.

He caught it by the non-flaming end. "Are you crazy! Are you trying to burn someone?!" He exclaimed.

"Please. You caught it. And don't you dare think about dropping it. This is pretty dry grass, you don't want to start a fire do you?" She blinks innocently at him.

He grumbles and holds the stupid sparking candle. Dawn lights another one for herself and makes shapes in the sky, watching in amusement as it leaves a trail of light.

She nudges his foot with hers. "Make something." She commands.

"What."

She shrugs. "Anything. Spell something."

Moving his hand quickly, in cursive, he spells, 'July' 'Pokemon' and 'Blue'.

Watching him spell, while making swirls and squiggles, she's thinking how tolerantly he's doing what she asks.

Sensing her stare when he lights another one he slows his hand so it's harder to decipher. When the light is fading faster than he makes the letter or word it's trickier.

She squints her eyes to see what he's inscribing, concentrating on what he's doing she almost makes out the letters. He's still doing it in cursive so it's more difficult, but she enjoys a challenge. L-L-O-U-E-Y-

That's as far as she got when her dead sparkler slipped out of her hand.

"Ah!" She crouched down, patting her hand on the ground trying to find the stick.

"What's the matter, Troublesome. It's dead anyway."

"Just because it's out doesn't mean it's not a danger. It could still flare up and then we have a fire."

He sighed. He crouched down next to her using his sparkler to light the ground looking for hers.

"Found it!" She placed her hand on it, to make sure she remembers where it is. "Thanks Paul." She beamed at him.

_Click! Flash!_

They both look up in surprise. _Shutter! Click!_

The last time there was no flash. A little ways from the both of them was Paul's brother Reggie with a camera.

He was smiling broadly. "That's a keeper." He walks closer to them. "Paul, I haven't seen you play with sparklers since you were 7. It's nice to see you loosen up around your girlfriend."

Paul's eyes narrow and he hmphs. He grabs his dying sparkler and hers dead one and quickly leaves.

Reggie turns to Dawn. "Was it something I said?"

She says nothing as she still crouches on the ground with a slight blush across her nose, watching Paul walk off.

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** of July everybody! I based the story around the picture I found! This is for those ikarishippers, if I find another 4****th**** of July picture for another of my normal pairs I'm going to do that too, so keep an eye out. **

**Hope you all liked it! Happy 4****th**** everyone! Also, be careful and don't start a fire. Kay, byyeeee!**


End file.
